djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Lee
'Azure Lee' Azure Keith Lee is 6 foot 2, 229 pounds, has blue eyes and short black hair. Azure has a muscular body because he worked out in the Gym at least 4 times with his older brother. He learn some martial arts like Jeet Kune Do, Muay Thai and Kick Boxing with his brother. Azure speaks English and Chinese since his mother is Chinese. He resembles more like his father. Azure is slightly arrogant but he does not showed it. He cares for people a lot like Nikki and Chris. He cares for others who are nice to him. He gets extremely violent when it comes to insults, attacks or cheap shots. When he gets angry, he attacks a guy by punching and kicking him but he says harsh things to a girl when the girl insults him that will make a girl cry badly. He is mostly nice, kind and polite to his friends and other people who is nice to him. When he is outside the ring, he wears a blue muscle shirt, black jeans and black sneakers along with his Yin Yang Necklace. His ring attire is a blue and white shirt black jeans and black boots. Azure is smart in school getting As and Bs for his subject except Chinese which he got a C because Azure finds Chinese slightly hard. Azure used to be builled by Mitch and his friends since middle school. His first year of his junior high was his worst year of his life as he got embarrassed in front of the whole school by Mitch and Amanda Lights, Azure's former crush. That resulted that Azure moved to his Uncle's place to finish his junior high school. But Azure went back to his parents' house when he got into high school with a completely different attitude. When he face Mitch for the first time in 2 years, Azure started to beat the crap out of him when he insulted him and said harsh things to Amanda for what she did to him. After that incident, the rest of the high school years he became the most popluar student in the school. Azure is currently in his 1st year at Orange City College, wanting to get a degree in Business. 'Wrestling Career' Azure joined PCUW when Ed, Edd and Eddy first started it. Azure joined PCUW for a reason, wanting to be big and the best in PCUW, he also wants to pursue a carrer in Professional Wrestling once he graudates from College. Ever since he joined PCUW , Azure won the PCUW Hardcore Championship from Asheel at Still Unbroken beating him and Guntep in a hardcore match. However he lost the title to Guntep at End of Days, ending his reign at 90 Days. He was also the longest regining Hardcore Champion in the history of PCUW until Guntep broke his record. So far, Azure has been winning and losing during the PCUW episodes but he is getting better every single week. Azure has a lot of Championship opportunities but so far not very sucessful as he lost the Fatal Four Way Qualifying Match to Mitch when Amanda interfered him. He defeated Kevin in a New Day Series Match becoming the No.1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship but lost to him in Road to Glory and his rematch clause with him. Currently Azure accepted to face Chris, his best friend at New Day for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship when Chris asked him to face him (Chris) for his title and also wants to make it the best match of PCUW History. Azure's wrestling influences include AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Matt Hardy, and CM Punk. 'Family' Azure has one older brother. Azure's dad is working as a Electrical Engineer and IT Consultant while Azure's mom is working as a part-time businesswoman in a Cake Company. Both of them are being supportive of Azure of what he is doing after that incident a few years ago in junior high school. Azure has a uncle, a Aunt and 3 cousins. Azure has a crush on Nikki but keeps it a secret and did not know that Nikki has a huge crush on him. Parents: Andrew Lee (Father), Jennifer Lee (Mother) Siblings: Older Brother (Name soon to be known) Relatives: Michael Lee (Uncle, Younger Brother of Azure's father), Maria Lee (Aunt) and 3 Cousins (All names unknown, 1 Male and 2 Females, All 3 younger than him by 3-4 years old) Friends: Chris O'Mac (treats Azure like a brother), Nikki Sierra (secretly has a crush on him) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The Dark Angel 'Finishers' *Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster) *Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper) *The Final Finish (Wrist-Lock sitout side slam) *The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT on the opponent, the opponent usually gets a concussion after the match.) *Frostbite Enhancer (Inverted Double Underhook Brainbuster on the opponent, the oppoent gets a serious concussion after the match.) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Orange City Dragons 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Hardcore Champion 'Entrance Music' *Not a Stranger to the Danger by Dale Oliver (Crimson's Impact Wrestling theme) (From PCUW Debut to January Week 3) *Say It to My Face by Downstait (Current theme; Alex Riley's WWE Theme) *New World by Toby Mac (Orange City Dragons' Theme) Category:PCUW OCs